


Surprise?

by sleetcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleetcas/pseuds/sleetcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks that he found the perfect gift for his beloved, Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brianna & Allyson♥](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Brianna+%26+Allyson%E2%99%A5).
  * A translation of [Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751881) by [sleetcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleetcas/pseuds/sleetcas). 



> A big thanks to Brianna (aka infernaldean on tumblr, go follow her!) who took the time to revise my fic because I'm french. This is a translation of one of my fic, it's the 1st time I write in english, I hope you'll like it! :)

Dean noisily entered the apartment, the sound of his erratic breathing reaching the ears of Castiel. The ex-angel frowned and left the pile of bread dough on the counter, his hands still covered in flour. He walked to the entrance, his hands in front of him to keep his clothes clean. As he entered the living room Cas came face to face with a breathless Dean, his cheeks and nose from the cold weather. The ex angel raised an eyebrow, Dean staring at him with amusement and… was that determination?

“Hello Dean.” Cas finally said, an air of uncertainty about him.

“I’ve got a surprise for you, come on!” Dean replied with an almost childlike smile on his face. Castiel gave a faint smile and his eyes falling to his dirty hands.

“Okay. Perhaps I should wash my hands first.”

“Hurry up, I’ll be waiting in the car.”

The fallen angel heard the laughter of his boyfriend in the hallway, followed by “You’re going to love it!”

A new frown distorted Cas’s angelic face. He stood with his hands in the air for a few seconds, trying to understand what had happened, then he finally began to move quickly toward the kitchen. He gave a sideways glance towards the dough but decided to leave it in favor of whatever his boyfriend had in mind for the day. He washed his hands in a hurry, left his usual hoodie -that Dean loved- and grabbed his trench coat, hung on the coat rack in the hall. He closed the door of the apartment, while putting on his coat, and almost ran down the stairs to finally reach the exit. He quickly spotted Dean’s baby- his beloved Impala. Cas was almost jealous of the stupid car. His boyfriend was at the wheel waving at him to hurry. Cas nodded and got into the car. He barely had time to close the door before the engine was already humming, followed by the first notes of a Kansas song. Dean began to hum happily, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, to the beat of the music.

“What is it that makes you so cheerful? Cas couldn’t help asking, out of curiosity.

“Surprise.” Dean replied, laughing.

“It’s a… Humorous surprise?” Two amused eyes met his and he couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t know what Dean was up to, but since his boyfriend had a smile on his face, it didn’t matter. Still, he had to admit that he wanted to know. Curiosity was supposedly a bad thing, at least, that was what his boyfriend had told him one day.

“Naaah, it’s not a funny thing Cas, but you’ll like it, you’ll see. Be patient.”

“I find it hard to follow you. What is it, please?” Dean sighed, frowning.

“What’s the point of a surprise if I tell you what it is?”

“Yes, you are right.” Castiel finally abdicated, looking out the window. He didn’t recognize the road, he may have already been down it but with the snow on the asphalt and in the trees, he couldn’t identify their specific location. Their destination continued to be a mystery. Cas felt a strange, but not unpleasant, feeling in his belly; it was like excitement, the desire to know what his lover was up to. Impatience. Funny feeling. The journey took place quietly, at least if silence meant Dean singing -yelling- every song of Kansas’ album. But to Castiel, this background noise sounded the same as a beautiful symphony. Relaxing, soothing. Dean was happy, smiling and humming, and the snow was beautiful. They finally arrived in a small town, it was located about half an hour from Sacramento, where they had been living for the past two years. Dean suddenly stopped by the side of the road. Castiel was speechless.

‘What are you doing?” The fallen angel asked, totally disoriented.

“Surprise Cas, surprise. Close your eyes.”

“But-“

“I said close your eyes!” Cas resembled a child as his big blue eyes widened and a tender look spread across his face.

Dean had no words to describe how completely adorable his boyfriend looked. He then leaned forward slightly, with a tender and protective look, and laid a chaste kiss on the lips of his beloved. When he pulled back, Cas had closed his eyes and Dean smiled to himself before stepping out of the car. He walked around and opened Castiel’s door, grabbing his arm.

“Keep your eyes closed, I’ll guide you.”

“What is the point of all this? Why should I not see where you are taking me?”

             “It would spoil the surprise, believe me.” Dean said, as he started walking, gently holding Castiel’s arm, guiding him slowly towards a nearby building. When they arrived at the door of their final destination, Cas sighed.

“This is ridiculous, I’m opening my eyes.”

“No no no!” Dean exclaimed, putting his own hand over Castiel’s eyes.

“Dean.” The blue eyed man sighed in exasperation.

“Cas, please, I wanna surprise you, will you listen to what I say? I’m not taking you to get your chest hair tweezed or another kind of crap okay? Listen, it’s safe, don’t you trust me?”

“Of course, I do.”

“So keep your eyes closed, we’re almost there.”

A few minutes later, they walked into a room, a strange smell wafting through the air. At least that was what Cas thought, only guided by his other senses since he couldn’t see. He was really starting to wonder if his boyfriend hadn’t lost his mind. The environment didn’t remind him of anything special, and having no “up” or “down” cues began to make him panicky. Cas sought out Dean’s hand by feeling and interlaced their fingers. The former hunter giggled slightly, seeing Cas’s slightly exaggerated reaction. They then took another step forward. Suddenly, Cas heard a metallic noise which sound like Dean catching something, but he wasn’t sure.

“Hold out your hands.” Dean whispered, approaching the slightly frightened ex-angel.

“Why?”

“Damn it Cas, just stretch out your hands!” Cas frowned, but complied nevertheless; his fingers only slightly trembling now. He didn’t know why he was afraid, after all, Dean would never put him in harm’s way. Cas trusted him. He straightened up, and tried to put on a brave face.

“What now?” Cas asked, his voice steadier than before.

“Now…” There was a short silence and then… “Catch!”

A hot, fuzzy body dropped into Cas’s hands, causing the blue eyed man to utter a cry of surprise as he opened his eyes. What he saw made him smile immediately. In his hands, wriggled a small, white puppy. His eyes were blue as Cas’s and he was so tiny! A huge smile lit up Castiel’s face as he pet the small, affectionate ball of fur.

“Dean, he could have fallen!” Cas said, feeling half accused and half amused, as he looked at Dean.

“You have good reflexes.” The green eyed man said, giving him a wink. Castiel smiled slightly, and then refocused his attention on the little, white animal who had started wriggling. “He’s yours, Cas.”

“What does you mean?” He whispered, petting the puppy.

“That you won’t be alone at home when I’ll be at work. You’ll have a lil’ puppy, but let’s be clear.It’s yours. You wash it, feed it, sing it lullabies I don’t know, but it’s not my thing.”

“Really?” Cas exclaimed.

“Yeah, it’s really not my thing. Fur, not to mention what they leave behind, the shi-“

“It is not what I meant.” Castiel interrupted. “We’re going to keep it?”

“Surprise?” Dean said, laughing. Castiel smiled with all his teeth and slowly approached his lover and caught his lips in a long kiss.

“Thanks Dean.”


End file.
